Saving the Winchesters
by Gibby402
Summary: A story where Shawna Wesson is a hunter with premonitions thanks to her late husband. When she starts seeing the Winchester boys she tries to save them. Will she fall in love , use one or both as a rebound, or find out they love each other a little to much, how about all of the above? Rated M for language, violence, possible wincest and character death. season 8 AU and spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 - Her past and their death

Shawna woke up screaming. "No!" a cold feeling sinking in her stomach. She was shaking with the knowledge that here dreams would come true. Nightmares where nothing new for her, couldn't be when she led the life of a hunter. When the things she saw every week where the things most civvies' only saw in their worst of nightmares. This one wasn't the same and it was his fault.

Adrian was the only man Shawna had ever loved, the only one she trusted enough to hunt with. When she got her start in hunting it was him who showed her the ropes. She had been fifteen when a werewolf decided she looked like a good snack as she walked home from church on a hot Tennessee summer's night. Luckily Adrian's father had tracked it and they intervened just in time.

It took just one look into his eyes and she knew everything would be alright; he had the effect of instantly calming her. He led her away from his father who was efficiently dispatching the monster. When she looked into the depths of his green eyes all she could think was she trusted him completely. The green of his eyes was a green so deep it was almost hunter green with flecks of gold that reminded him of the freckles on his handsome face. Those eyes calmed her more that his word and reassurances could.

His father was an entirely different story. Cold and bitter after the death of Adrian's mother, James was done with the case once the fucker was salt and burned. But Adrian convinced him to give her a lift home. He walked her to the door and she feared that more werewolves, or worse, would come for her and she wouldn't know how to protect herself. More than that she worried she would never see him again. She didn't worry long because he slipped her his number and said as long as she didn't tell anyone, about him and his dad or monsters, he would help her protect herself. For a women in the south it was a big deal for a man to say 'I'll teach you to protect yourself' instead of 'I need to protect you'. She jumped at the chance; never wanting to feel helpless again.

Over the next three years they would meet when he was close, text or call when he wasn't, and she became a hunter. He sent her books of lore, paid for her to take martial arts and self-defense classes, bought her weapons, and they shared their life stories until they knew the other better than they knew themselves. All the while her feelings for him grew. But she had no way to know if he felt the same until one day he changed everything.

One hot summer week he came to visit. She would sneak off during the day to see him. This day they were sparing and despite her small 5' 2" foot frame, she was winning. At some point sparing turned to grappling. On the ground they turned over and over, each trying to pin the other until finally their faces where touching and they were both out of breath. Lips brushed lips and the struggle stopped, heat rushing though both their bodies and they both felt they could never get enough.

Three months later, on her 18th birthday, they ran to Vegas and got married in a small chapel complete with a fake Elvis. Their honey moon was spent tracking a shifter and making love in cheap hotel rooms. Shawna had never felt happier than in those few weeks and short time that followed. Unfortunately that time only lasted two years.

A hunt gone wrong brought their happiness to an abrupt halt. An ambush; some Sasquatch - looking fairy beast knocked her out and put her into a coma. The doctors said she would never wake up. Adrian racked with guilt felt he had to fix this. He couldn't live without her, but like most men gave no thought to how she would feel living without him.

The only way he could see out was a deal.

* * *

(First premonition Flash back)

"10 years"

The demon just chuckles, "Ah… No. But I'll tell you what Adrian my boy, I'll sweeten the pot with something that will allow that sweet little thing of yours to protect herself when you gone. If I were to give you ten years to spend with her you two would surely find a way out, I can't have that now can I; but if I give you a week you can say good-bye and tell her about this gift."

"What gift?" Adrian was skeptical, with demons you can never tell if they really mean curse when they say the word gift.

"Premonitions, she'll see the danger before it sees her and can plan for it. It's a safety net that not every demon would be willing to offer her. "

He takes a few steps towards the demon and stops right in front of him. "Done." He says pulling it in for a kiss.

* * *

When she woke from the coma that first premonition hit her like a mag truck. The last thing she saw before the nurses rushed to her to stop her panic is her husband kissing the demon, sealing the deal. She was livid! But a week later she was heartbroken as she salted and burned his bones outside of her family cemetery back in Tennessee.

She stopped hunting shortly after that. What else could she do with the only person she trusted dead? James had tried to let her hunt with him but they couldn't build any trust. He like everyone else in her life felt she needed protecting. All that did was slow them both down, and she wasn't stupid enough to hunt alone.

But getting out of the life was never that simple.

She just wanted them to stop. Adrian's last gift felt more like a cures. Proof that even though he had always supported her independence, he still assumed that he had to do things like this to protect her. She thought if she took herself out of the danger the premonitions would stop, but no, here a year after his death his gift still haunted her dreams.

"Fuck!" , she threw herself out of her tiny single bed. "Calm down and think." She told herself.

The dream was getting more and more vivid every time she had it and it was always the same events.

'Sam!' the one with the green eyes would call out. Sam would be on the ground, bleeding and broken with demons all around. 'Sammy, No!' he would cry, slicing and dicing every demon that got anywhere near him with a knife. This knife seemed to special, with every slash causing the demons to give off a golden spark and stabs to crucial areas killing them for good. Even with this there were just to many, his impressive skills with the knife did him little good as soon she watched as this one fell too. Demons surrounded him as he was still screaming for his Sammy, until his throat was slashed. After that nothing but the thud of his body hitting the pavement was heard.

Then the demon from that first premonition would step forward from the shadows, "Alright boys, job well done."

And now, after dreaming the same dream for weeks, seeing the hunter with the green eyes die for what seemed the hundredth time, she paced her tiny bedroom in her family hunting cabin trying to figure out how to save hunters she's never met. It looks like the life just wasn't going to let her go.

Finally it came to her, she should call Bobby. She had only met him a handful of times but he always knew everything when Adrian or James needed information. She kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner and went to look for her cell phone.

She dialed the number and waited, the call went straight to voice mail. The voice she heard wasn't Bobby's but the voice she keeps hearing in her dream. "If you're calling this number you are trying to reach Bobby singer, I sorry to tell you that he has died. If you need help call Sam or Dean Winchester…" 'Bobby can't be dead' she thinks. Bobby, the gruff old man every hunter knew they could count on; he provided research, connections, fake government back stories and contacts, he just can't be dead.

What shocked her even more than Bobby's death was the name left to call; Sam and Dean Winchester. They had to be the men form her dream, she did not believe in coincidence. She set aside her grief, she could deal with that after this was over. She dialed the number and it picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" the voice was deep and gruff; it was kind of what she though a younger Bobby would have sounded like.

"My name is Shawna Wesson. Is Bobby Singer really dead?"

The voice cleared its throat which gave her the answer, "Yeah. I'm sorry you had to find out like this It was a while back.'

"Was he given a hunter's funeral?"

"Yeah but his spirit was sticking around with a flask he left me. It's already handled though, he is gone." The voice sounded nervous but he probably just didn't think she needed to know everything until they knew who she was. She could understand that.

"That's good," Shawna figured that getting to the point would be better than just drawing it out "the cell I called for him gave me this number and the names Sam and Dean if I needed help. I kinda have a situation."

"Okay, well my name is Dean, what kinda situation Sugar?"

That was something she just didn't take, form anyone, condescension; especially if you don't know her.

"Listen Jerk, I'm not your sugar. I'm trying to save your life. "

Dean was at a loss for words. After so many years of responding to Sammy's 'Jerk' with the usual response of 'Bitch' he almost said that out loud. But he stopped himself thinking that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to an real woman. Definitely if they were already mad like this one. But more importantly what the hell was she talking about?

"What do you mean save my life, you don't even know me?" By this time Sam was paying attention and trying to hear both sides of the conversation but couldn't.

Shawna wanted to like. It is what she normally had to do to stay alive during a hunt but she didn't think it would work with this guy. She settled for some form of the truth.

"I have information for you that makes me think you're in danger, not only you but Sammy, I think that's what you call him, is too. If you don't meet with me and let me explain you will be forced to watch him die and be killed moments later."

Dean paled at her words. He didn't know if he should believe her but if Sammy's life was at stake, no matter how bad things had been lately, he had to stop it. "We'll meet you, just text me coordinates. But I swear to god if you fucking with me I'll gank you myself human or not."

From the tone of his voice she could tell he was serious. She was glad to hear it. "Fine, start making your way to Tennessee." and with that the line went dead.


	2. Southern ladies dont take no shit

**Chapter 2 - Southern ladies don't take no shit**

There is something you have to understand when you're contemplating the Winchesters: there inseparable. No matter how many times they have tried to get away from each other, sacrifice themselves for the other, or whatever else Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory try to throw at them they always come back together. Sitting in this in this creepy little Podunk mom n' pop dinner in no wheresville Tennessee that was exactly what Dean was doing. Dean knew that this probably was why he was feeling so anxious to meet this chick. When you little brother is the most important thing in your life; more important than pie, more important than sex, more important than his own soul, you don't exactly get the good kinda tingelies when a girl calls you out of the blue to warn you he's gonna die.

Their relationship had been described as overly co-dependent and dysfunctional, he wouldn't deny that it was either of those things. But protecting his Sammy had been the only constant in his life and he wasn't gonna change that now. Even when they were separated by Stanford he still didn't let that stop him from protecting Sam. He would show up and practically stalk his brother just to make sure he was safe. And now he was doing the same thing, he hadn't let Sam out of his sight for more than an hour since that call, and all he could do now was wait sitting with his back to a wall for this chick to show up and tell him about these visions of him watching as Sam died.

"Dean, stop worrying, she'll show up and we will deal with whatever she says just like everything else." Sam said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sammy, I don't want to deal with this like everything else. Up until recently everything we have dealt with has ended up in one or both of us dying. I can't lose you this time. I won't lose you this time. Not when everything the has been the way it has been between us lately and I don't care if this overly estrogen filled conversation is not my normal style, I just couldn't take that on top of everything happening with Cas and the trials and Crowley!" He said the speech through gritted teeth but Sam could tell he meant every word.

He would have replied telling his older brother to calm down, that for the moment he was fine, when a trim, short, and beautiful woman slid into the chair next to him. He just looked at her, she was as beautiful as any goddess he had ever read about he thought, and could tell his brother thought so too by the weary yet smoldering look in Dean's eyes.

"Shawna?" he extended his hand. She took it with a firm grip and said "Hi Sammy."

Before he could reply and tell her it was Sam, not Sammy, Dean's growled response had her looking at them both inquisitively.

"No one gets to call him that but me!"

"Calm down Mr. Overprotective, before I shove that attitude right back down your throat and make you say thank you ma'am afterward."

Sam just watched them stair each other down while mumbling just loud enough for them both to hear what sounded like 'That I would love to see'.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean had no idea how he to to feel right now. She was here, but not at all what he expected. She had long raven colored hair and a complexion so fair he was reminded of that coma girl from a case a few years back, the one who was a ghost reenacting the Grimm's fairy tales. She had brown eyes with specks of green that where so expressive he was sure a few years back he would have been more than happy to drown in them. Yeah he thought she was beautiful but he also thought she looked so frail, at no more than 5'2" and a buck twenty-five she didn't look like she could be a hunter. "You said you were a hunter?"

"No, I said I WAS a hunter; that was before about a year ago when the premonitions started, now I am just trying to warn you. I want to know why this demon is trying to kill you and try to help you stop it. Hopefully, after that I won't have to see you morons die every night." Shawna knew how she looked but she didn't like hearing the doubt in his voice.

"Yeah we want the same things but we don't know we can trust you. You have visions for Christ sakes or so you say. We know you aren't a demon 'cause Sammy has been whispering and exorcism for the last couple of moments, we 'spilt' salt all over the table you just put your hands all over so you can't be anything salt hurts, and you have been fondling you silverware which thanks to us is real so you're definitely not a shifter. But how do we know you're not working for any of those things?"

"Well you'll just have to trust me. And once you hear my story maybe you will but before we get to that, I'm gonna eat." Shawna said thinking about some good old gravy and biscuits.

When neither brother said anything for awkward amount of time she looked at them. They were both looking at her like she had seven heads.

"Why do you think I told you to meet me at a restaurant for dummies? A, I wanted to make sure the men that I called are the men I saw in my dreams. Second, I wanted lunch from my favorite restaurant. "As she said this she smiled and waved over an older waitress.

That made Dean smile at Sam and say, "A woman after my heart!" with a mock love-struck voice but Sam knew he was at least half serious. A woman who thought with her stomach and still looked like that is exactly Dean's ideal woman, especially if she loves pie.

The waitress stopped beside Shawna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby girl, what can I get you and your handsome friends today?"

"Hey Mammaw, this is Sam and Dean. I met them through Adrian's uncle Bobby, you remember meeting him at the wedding right?"

"Yeah, he was a cutie" Mammaw replies a smile on her face. Dean thought he was gonna be sick. The thought of Bobby having a hook up was seriously gross.

"Yeah well there in the same business as he and Adrian where, and came by to ask me to help. I might be going out-of-town for a little while." Mammaw just frowned so Shawna continued. "Please don't start, I'll be fine, plus I'll be with them. Two big strong men, how much more safe can I get."

"Yeah, sure! Your husband dies on the job, you won't tell me what you to did, and now you're gonna go off with two male strangers, Shawna I don't like this. "

"Well Mammaw you're at work right now so we can talk about this later. I want fried Chicken, and green beans. Oh and biscuits and gravy. And cherry pie!" This earned her an even worse look from Mammaw.

"Shawna you ain't gonna be young forever and all that food will catch up to you one day. What about you boys?"

They ordered there food and said there thank yous to Mammaw. Dean was totally confused about what had just happened, but right now all he could think about is that cherry pie he had just ordered. If there was one thing he loved almost as much as Sammy it was pie.

Sam was just as confused. He had never really been around people like this. He figured now was as good a time for any for some answers though.

"That's your grandmother huh?"

"Yeah. She raised me after my parents split, closes thing I ever had to a real mother. She means well and everything but she doesn't really know about hunting just that my job was dangerous and it was Adrian's family business. She owns this place so your meals will be on the house."

"That's great cause the only thing better than pie is free pie!" Dean interjects as Sam just looks at him silently saying 'seriously'.

While Shawna is laughing at Dean, Sam decides to take the opportunity to start asking questions. "So Adrian was you husband? How did you meet him?"

Her face falls immediately. Shawna really didn't want to talk about this in here but she knew she didn't really have a choice.

"Yeah, we met when I was fifteen while I was walkin' home from church. He and his dad had been tracking a werewolf that decided I looked as tasty as fried chicken. We kept in touch and he visited a couple times and we were married the year I turned 18."

"And you just gave up your life to go be a hunter with him?" Sam said thinking how he would have given almost anything to have a choice like that.

"There wasn't much to give up. I wasn't good in school, I wasn't exactly the house wife type, and the only family I have is Mammaw who can take care of herself pretty well for a 65-year-old. By the time we married I already had three black belts, could do exorcisms in my sleep and knew how to kill half the baddies out there. Plus I was in love. It was only logical."

"Three black belts!?" Dean was half impressed half scared; he didn't think he could flirt with a woman that could kick his ass.

"Close your mouth or you're gonna catch flies."

"Why do you need three black belts, once seems like it would have been enough." Sam says showing he is clearly impressed too.

At this point Mammaw comes up beside them with their food. "That is a good question there Sam. But my opinion is that if you're gonna be an attractive southern lady and not depend on a man you have to find a way to show all of those men that southern ladies don't take any shit."

"Yes ma'am."

As Mammaw walked away they all just looked at their food. Finally Shawna's stomach got the better of the silence. "Let's just eat and we'll finish this back at my place after."

The boys nodded in agreement and they all dug in.


	3. Chapter 3 - Telling Tales

Chapter 3 - Telling Tales

"So let me get this straight," Shawna had just finished telling her tale and the boys where trying to take it in as best they could. "Your husband made a deal with the king of hell so that you would live; with the added bonus of premonitions, instead of letting you take the ride upstairs and booked his own one-way to the pit?" Dean just seemed to find his voice first.

"Yeah, well, maybe you could fill me in sometime 'cause I never understood it. But now what is most important is my dream. I know that it wasn't easy to hear but I'm hoping to not have to watch you die every night now that you know." Shawna said with a sigh, glad to have finally told them what she saw and some about her past. Maybe this could finally be over soon.

"Well first we need to try to figure out where and when all this takes place." Sam tries to make a plan but gives up when he notices that both Dean and Shawna are lost in their own thoughts.

Just then Dean's phone rings. "Hey Kev… Whoa slow down buddy… No, I'm true that isn't true. Kevin, breath, calm down. He can't know where you are, we have sigils up all over the place. We'll be there as soon as we can just calm down." Dean sighed and looked up at a confused and worried Sam. "We need to go to Maine. Kevin is freakin', he thinks Crowley knows where he is. "

"Well speak of the devil…"

"Who is Kevin?" Shawna says not liking the way any of this sounded.

"A friend of ours, he is a prophet of the lord. He is now in hiding from Crowley because he has something Crowley wants. He thinks he is in danger and that Crowley knows where he is." Dean doesn't know what else to say but the truth. "We gotta go and see about him."

"There is a chance all this might be connected with my dream. I need to go with you."

"No." says Dean at the same time Sam blurts out "Okay." They looked at each other; Dean gave Sam the 'we need to talk' look. "Excuse us."

* * *

"Dean she has to come. What if this is related to her dream?"

"Sam what if it isn't? You really want her with us all the time for who knows how long?"

"No, I mean, it will get in the way of some things but we need to know. I'm not going to let us die again and I sure don't want anything to come between us, especially her, things are slowly getting back to the way they were between us and I'm going to do everything I can not to lose that."

Dean smiles at that "first off, definitely a chick-flick-moment so stop-it: and second, what kinda things are you thinking about Sammy?" He finishes it off with an eyebrow wiggle and a laugh when Sam blushes. Dean thinks once again he will never get tired of seeing his Sammy all bashful like that.

"Unlike you I could go without sex for a while but I would definitely miss waking up to your kisses." Sam says while leaning down to kiss Dean softly. "And she probably won't think it is exactly normal for two grown men to share a bed, but I could deal with it to save you."

"Hey! It's my job to do the saving around here. Big brother saves little brother that is just how it works. So I guess I see your logic Mr. College boy, she can come."

"Alright, let's go tell her."

* * *

"Are you Sure you want to go? We could always come back after we see about Kevin."

"I appreciate the thought, but I can take care of myself and it aint like I have a lot of reasons to stick around here. I just want these dreams to stop."

Sam feels his heart sink when he recognized the tone in her voice. It was the same one he had used so many times before Dean had killed yellow eyes, he knew what it was like to just want something to stop. "We understand. We just don't know how long all this will take."

"It will be fine. I'm already packed, I still have my duffel from when I last hunted ready."

"Okay then, lets ride off into the sunset then. Meet at the car in five." Dean bounds out of the cabin while Sam follows with an apologetic laugh.

Shawna grabs her duffel and gives the place a good once over. She locks up hoping that the next time she sees the place that everything would be over.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been posting lately. The only inspiration that I have had has been for one shots and only one of them even got written. It's the end of the semester and I'm sure once graduation is over here at Norwich (a small military college in VT) everything will go a lot smoother. There are some possible spoilers in this chapter since this is kinda sorta set in this season. Sorry if you haven't got that far. I really hope you guys will review and let me know if you even like this. Thanks

Chapter 4 - What now?

They were all just sitting there. What was there to do next? How where they gonna get Kevin back, how was he gonna complete the trials without him, was this related to Shawna's dream, was there more to the story between Benny and Dean, how where they gonna get Benny back and should they; Sam's mind was going a million miles an hour and Dean sulking wasn't helping him any.

They had just finished telling Shawna what all had happened. Dean being an ass as usual had made her wait in some hole in the wall motel somewhere in Maine the entire time he was getting Bobby out of hell. Hadn't even told her anything about Benny until it was all over and he had to leave. Now, in a motel somewhere, they had just told her everything that had happened while they were gone and some history of what Kevin was doing and waiting for her reaction.

"Whatever my feelings about vampires, angles table trials, and of course Crowley; what's done is done and I'm glad you're both safe for now. My only question is what now?" Shawna finally broke her silence and it wasn't at all what Sam had expected. He had assumed she would have reacted more like what he had the first time he found out about Benny.

"I don't know." Sam said. Dean still hadn't said anything. Once his part of the story was done he went back to his own thoughts, clamming up just like he had done after their conversation in the car about leaving the door open for Benny. Sam was worried. "We need to find Kevin, and we need to figure out when and where your dream takes place, but I don't know how to do either."

"We need to go somewhere so you can research. I say we go back to the bunker." Dean chipped in. Sam was just relieved to hear his voice.

"Yeah, Dean that sounds good for a start."

"Bunker?" Shawna said with a confused look on her face.

Sam went in to the speech about how their father's father was a man of letters and their mother's father had been a hunter, what the men of letters had been and how they usually felt about hunters, the tragedy that caused Henry to not be in John's life, him coming to the future and them getting the bunker. She looked not only surprised but a little impressed at that.

"Okay, let's go see what some dead men's books can tell us about finding a prophet."

They had just settled Shawna in a room near Sam. She was unpacking and Sam took the opportunity to talk to Dean. He hurriedly put his clothes and other belongings where they belonged in the room that should have been his and snuck down the hallway to the room that Shawna was told was Dean's room. Normally if they where here they would be sharing that room and that bed but for appearance's sake that wouldn't be the case this time.

'Knock, knock' Sam lightly tapped on the wood, not wanting to startle Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean was lying on his bed as Sam slipped in and shut the door behind him.

"Can we talk?"

"Oh my God, Sammy what is there to talk about? I'm not in the mood for sharing and caring now and there isn't anything you can do to fix this mess. We just need to find Kevin and then I'll be alright."

"That is bull Dean, and you know it as well as I do. This is about Benny and I wish you would talk to me. I don't want you to blame yourself for him not coming back. I feel guilty enough for both of us for not making him come with me."

"Sam, this is not your fault." Dean's eyes softened when he heard his baby brother admit his own feelings of guilt. Sam was right; he did feel bad for asking Benny to go back there. But he had really though Benny would come back. "I asked him for that favor. I thought he would really come back and then I would finally be able to make-up for turning my back on him like I did. But said yourself he didn't even want to come back, and I knew he felt that way before I pulled a machete through his neck. I miss him and I feel bad knowing he is back in monster hell for us, but you're my brother and I will never feel guilty for trying to protect you. I love you Sammy." That last part was said as a whisper because he had realized that he was yelling before it, and more importantly that this was the first time they had said that since getting back together; since Sam gave up Amelia and he had given up Benny. So much for not sharing and caring right?

Sam had tears in his eyes and Dean was looking anywhere but at his eyes. Sam walked slowly towards him. "I love you too Dean." Dean was pulled into a crushing hug, he laughed because Sam never could remember his own strength when he was happy. At hearing this Sam let up a little but kept his arms around Dean's back, Dean relaxed into Sam's chest.

"I still have some questions but I'm glad you've decided to talk to me so I won't push for now."

"Questions about what; I'm pretty sure we just covered it all in my little monologue."

"I don't want to upset you again." Avoidance, but still the truth, a somewhat reasonable tactic.

"Sammy I'm not a girl. With you it's either questions now or later and I choose now so if later comes you shit out of luck for answers, you hear?"

Sam released him reluctantly and sat him on the bed.

"They're questions about your relationship with Benny."

Dean froze on the inside while trying to look normal. How was Sammy clueing in on this, there was no way he had been that transparent, and it was all in the past anyway so how had he been clued in? Nothing like that had happened since they got out. He had told Benny about him and Sam right before they got out; told him he was going back to Sam if Sam still wanted him. They had agreed to be as close as brothers. It wasn't how it worked out though and now apparently Sam knew. Dean wasn't ready for that; would Sam be mad, disgusted, would he leave Dean? Dean was scared but if Sammy was asking what he thought he still wouldn't lie to him, he would never lie to him again after that thing with Amelia.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Where you two together, like we are, while you were in Purgatory?"

"Yes…" he said it in a whisper while thinking this is the end.

"Okay. I knew there was more to it when you clammed up after the talk in the car." Sam says like he had read Dean's mind. "How far did it go and when did it stop?"

"All the way; after he found me and I really got to trust him it just sorta happened. We were hiding at night in a cave, talking around the fire. I kissed him and that was it at first. By the time Cas showed back up we had just slept together for the first and only time. I told him about you and me that night: told him if we made it out of there that I wanted to go back to you if you'd have me. He said he understood and loved me anyway. He said he would always have my back, and he would always want to call me brother." Dean was in tears by this point. "He just wanted me to be happy even if it couldn't be with him… I understand if you don't want me anymore Sammy, just please still call me brother?"

Dean was sobbing, Sam was lucky he understood that last part but that only made his heart hurt for Dean even more. After seeing Benny's sacrifice for Dean, how could Dean think Sam would begrudge him this? He pulled Dean into his arms once more.

"Dean it's okay. Shhh, Shhh. I understand, I'm not disgusted, I still love you and I would never not call you my brother. I love you so much De."

Sam laid them both down on the bed. He pulled Dean's head to his chest and waited for him to calm down. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he relaxed into Sam's warmth. Sam tilted his chin up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I really do love you Dean. No matter what you do, what differences we have, no matter how mad we are, I will always love you."

"Me too Sammy. Will you just lay here with me for a little while?"

"Yeah Dean, but soon I need to get to work and you should cook dinner."

All he got in response was a growl of displeasure in which chuckled and kissed Dean's temple in response to. They still had things to discuss but Sam knew they would be okay for now.

Shawna couldn't believe her eyes or ears. At first she was just looking for the guys so she could ask if they wanted her to cook dinner. The door was cracked and she could hear a heated monologue so she decided to wait for a good opening. But when she actually listened to what was being said she couldn't help but eaves drop.

_"They're questions about your relationship with Benny."_

_"What do you mean Sam?"_

_"Where you two together, like we are, while you were in Purgatory?"_

_"Yes…" he said it in a whisper while thinking this is the end._

That was a weird way to talk about your brother. And Dean's behavior had been strange, almost like mourning a lover, when he got back to their motel room. She decided to listen more.

_"All the way; after he found me and I really got to trust him it just sorta happened. We were hiding at night in a cave, talking around the fire. I kissed him and that was it at first. By the time Cas showed back up we had just slept together for the first and only time..."_

God that thought was hot. Both of the Winchesters, naked and sweaty; it sent tingles down her spine. And this Benny character seemed pretty chill for a vamp, plus the purgatory thing…, she can't really blame Dean for wanting someone, she just hoped he was hot too.

For now she had heard enough. And they were clearly mourning so she would give them some time, but she was trying to save them and she thought that she deserved a little something for her troubles. Hopefully they were both bi and not straight up gay…

She walked towards the kitchen with a smile, thinking up a plan.

A/N: How many of you would be thinking the same thing, huh? Review please; be kind but truthful with your wording: rudeness will not get either of us anywhere. And if you have ideas about where to take this next I would be glad to hear them.


End file.
